


Terminal

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Terminal

Ray knows what terminal velocity is. He’s reminded of it right now, because he and Fraser just jumped out of a plane. Actually, Fraser kinda pulled him out after distracting him but that’s neither here nor there, he figures, because it’s pretty much too late to do anything about it.

Ray is thinking about falling. Not the literal kind of falling, like he’s doing right now, but the figurative kind of falling. He probably should be worried more about the former than the latter, but he’s not, because he figures Fraser’s got it figured out, the whole issue of landing.

No, Ray isn’t worried about the literal landing. He’s worried about the figurative landing. Because while Fraser probably has the literal landing figured out (oh hell, he definitely does, because even Ray has managed to remind himself that there’s going to be a ton of snow to sort of lessen the damage), Ray isn’t too optimistic about the figurative landing. Ray figures Fraser doesn’t have that one figured out, and he sure as hell knows that he, himself does not have a clue about that one, except for knowing that it hurts like hell, always does, nothing for it.

Ray really wishes he could’ve stopped himself from falling in the first place. But that’s the thing; just like he didn’t know Fraser was going to shove him out of the plane, he never saw it coming.


End file.
